Another Day
by aoi-himesama
Summary: A peek at what happens at the life of our favorite Net-idol, Aoi-sama. Who says being a Net-idol is easy? Rating may change.


**A/N: **_Okay. So this is something I put together while trying out how it feels to be inside Aoi-kun's head. I really adore this brat and love him to death. He's just so freakingly cute whether he is a guy or dressing like a girl. :3 Enjoy.'_

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own the songs and Aoi-kun, though, I wish I did. XD_**

* * *

**Another Day**

* * *

I lay awake in my bed with my eyes closed feeling the warm light of the morning sun passing through the open window. I inhaled the scent of strawberry perfume that I always spray my room with and smiled at the familiar sweet smell.

I opened my eyes and, momentarily blinded by the morning light, I placed my left arm over my eyes to cover them. A few minutes later, I got up and rubbed my itchy eyes.

I looked out the window to the small backyard my aunt kept, smiling at the pair of butterflies playing around the small collection of flowers that I tended to.

I lay back and reached for my strawberry printed iPod from the side drawer and placed the red headphones on my head. I looked for Story of the Year's Wake Up and closed my eyes as the familiar drum beats take me away yet again.

_We are alive for a moment__  
__One second in the great abyss of time__  
__All the bleeding__  
__And all the hate__  
__Just one blink of an eye__  
__All the conflicts, the visits dire pain on human life__  
__Are we missing what it means to be alive?__  
__One by one the pieces fall!__  
__Until our pride defeats us all!__  
__We learn to live without it._

_-Our innocence is a virtue but our arrogance will only leave us blind-._

I sing to it and nod my head to the beat till the song ends moving to Nine Day's Story of A Girl.

_This is a story of a girl__  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__And while she looked so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her when she smiles._

I got up in mid song and disconnected the headphones. I plugged it to the speakers at eh side drawer. I went to the door and stuck my head out.  
"Satsuki?"  
No answer. I guess she went out already.

I went back and turned the volume up so I could still hear it from the bathroom.

I moved towards the bathroom and opened the shower to let the water warm up before I took my clothes off. Seeing the steam from the shower, I went in testing the water with my hands before soaking my whole body.

I ignored the hot water searing my back knowing I would soon get used to it. I sighed as the warm water calmed me and put order to my thoughts. I got the soap washed my body inhaling its sweet, spicy scent. I washed it off and moved to get the shampoo with strawberry printed all over it. I put a small amount of it in my palm and gently lathered it though my hair. I inhaled and savored the sweet, yet slightly tangy smell.

I originally bought it because it looked so cute but after one week of using it, I found out that it wasn't one of those strawberry scented shampoos that give me the itches and dandruff.

I washed the shampoo off and got the conditioner. I squeezed a small amount on my palm knowing that using an overly generous amount could lead to hair fall, I definitely wouldn't want that. I washed off the conditioner and treated myself to a few more minutes of hot water. I turned the knob to 5 to make it even hotter since my skin is getting used to the warmth.

I ignored the slight pain again knowing it would pass and sighed. I stood there for five minutes feeling slightly sleepy before turning the hot water into a cold one, hoping that the cold splash would get me going for the day.

I turned the shower off and dried myself with the strawberry patterned towel. (Yeah, I know already. Strawberries are my obsession -_-) I carefully dabbed the water dry from my skin careful not to irritate it, and wrapped the towel around the lower half of my body.

I went out of the bathroom and went to the clothes cabinet. I stared at its contents. What day is it today? Oh yeah, it's Tuesday. I have school. I sighed at the thought. Will I come today? I stared at my uniform hung at the left most part, almost unnoticed. I sighed in retreat pulling it out from the closet. It's not like I have something better to do.

Besides, it's been three days since I last went there and I didn't want to waste the money Dad paid for the school fees. I ignored the voice inside my head pointing out that I already know the lessons. I was a bookworm and Dad should've known that but we never really spent much time together since he knew about my 'weird antics' as he called them.

What was wrong with liking cute stuff anyway? There were no rules indicating guys shouldn't be allowed to like them. I dried my hair as I stood in front of the full-length mirror I bought from selling some of the dresses I made and inspected my appearance.

Well, at least the navy blue uniform looked good on me. After fixing my hair, I unplugged my iPod from the speakers and got the red earphones instead of the headphones knowing it would mess my hair again. I got my bag and stuffed my phone and iPod inside, along with a few of my notebooks and one book on Mathematics. I got my blue mini laptop and placed it carefully in my bag together with its charger.

I went downstairs straight to the kitchen and looked at the clock at the top of the fridge.

7:55.

It was still a bit early and classes don't start till 8:30. I got two pieces of bread and placed them at the toaster. I got the strawberry jam from the fridge and waited till the bread popped out. I got them with tissue not wanting to get burned and placed them on a plate. I placed strawberry jam on each piece and sandwiched them together.

I got out of the house and walked to school. It was only a ten-minute walk so I took my time. It was still early anyway and I enjoyed the early morning air knowing I had to face the stuffy feeling again when I get to school.

I inhaled deeply as I entered the school gates ignoring the pointed looks I got from the few early birds who knew of my antics. I went to the classroom on the second floor of the west building glad that there were only five people there. Three of the boys who were forming a group at the front row looked at me. I didn't even know their names but they looked at me and one whispered to the other two. No doubt talking about me being a cross-dresser. I rolled my eyes at them. One of the girls who was seated three chairs from me greeted me.

"Morning, Hyoudou-kun," she said timidly. I gave her a once over. The navy blue sailor uniform looked good on her. But it would probably look better on me. I gave her a nod while the three guys in the front row stifled their chuckles. I ignored them.

School passed in a blur and I was glad to hear the bell ring signaling the end of school. I hurriedly went out ignoring the giggles and whispering from those idiots.

What did they know anyway?

Feeling stuffy, I went to the park three blocks from the school glad that the spot under my favorite tree was free. I sat under it and pulled my laptop out. I switched it on and logged on to make another blog while listening to Alesana's Apology.

_Sweat drips in my eyes__  
__Screams of lust we cry__  
__Tonight, you are everything__  
__You're everything to me__  
__No more as I wake from this perfect dream__  
__I cannot stay and live this lie__  
__For I now must think only of myself._

My days ends.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, how was it? Let me know what you think. :3 I might continue this as a set for journal-like entries of our favorite Net-idol. I just love getting into his head. :3_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3_


End file.
